A wellbore may be formed within a rock formation to facilitate the extraction of natural resources (e.g., natural gas, crude oil, water, etc.) or for a variety of other purposes. In some cases, a wellbore may have a casing secured therein. The casing may isolate the wellbore from the surrounding rock formation, as well as provide structural integrity to the wellbore. In some cases, the casing may have a window milled therein. Such a window may be used for directional drilling operations. A section of the casing may also be milled away during an abandonment process within the wellbore.